


Introducing Flo

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 2 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: How Flo became a Bella. This will be another one-shot.





	Introducing Flo

**Author's Note:**

> It was never mentioned when and how Flo became a Bella. So, how let's see how this turns out.

In late August 2012, the Bellas arrived at the campus to greet each other.

"Welcome back, Bellas!" Chloe said as all the Bellas hugged each other.

"Wait, I'm confused, shouldn't you have graduated last year?" CR asked surprised to see Chloe.

"We'll talk about that later." Beca said.

"Right now, I just received word that starting this year, we all get our own house on campus." Chloe said.

"It'll be a lot more roomy than those dorm rooms." Beca added.

"Well, go check this house out." Stacie said as the Bellas made their way to their new house.

When they made it inside, they were surprised by what they saw.

"OH...MY...GOD!" The Bellas said looking inside.

"Look at this place!" Beca said.

"We'll have a lot more space for everything." Chloe added.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I sure would like to get settled in." CR said.

And with that, each of the Bellas took their luggage to their rooms and unpacked. There were about 5 or 6 bedrooms in the house, so they each had to share bedroom space. After each of the Bellas unpacked, they all met downstairs and discussed how their Summer was. Beca, Chloe, & Stacie filled everyone in on how they all spent the past 10 days. While CR revealed some news that the Bellas did not expect to hear...

"Denise is not coming back?!" Chloe asked.

"She transferred schools. But she & I did get back together over the summer." CR said.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two." Beca said.

"I found out over the summer that Aubrey got accepted into law school." Chloe said.

"That's wonderful. I definitely think she'd make a good lawyer." Stacie said.

"Agreed. Well, looks like we need to seek out a new Bella to replace Denise this year." Beca said.

"If we get another Bella to fill Aubrey's spot, that'd be great too." Chloe said.

"Well, Bellas, let's head out to the Activities Fair and see if anyone shows interest in auditioning." Beca said.

They spent the next few hours at the Activites Fair hoping for new recruits. A few did come by, but they didn't need to add that many Bellas this year. So they had their work cut out for them. Now it all came down to how things turn out at auditions.

* * *

One month later, it was time once again for auditions.

"Listen up, aca-ballers, I've been rejected by the Army, shoved into a Dora the Explorer backpack, and forced into the girls locker room wearing nothing but suspenders. But that information is not important right now. What's important right now is kicking off this year's auditions. The most recent ICCA champions will pick this year's audition song." Tommy said.

"Alright, nerds. Let's go with...'What a Feeling' from Flashdance."

In a montage, all of the auditioning students sing the audition song. Many auditioned, but in the opinion of the Bellas, there was only one standout.

* * *

The next day was initation day, as the Bellas headed back to their house..."I'll meet you back at the Bella House in a bit. I'm going to grab our newest Bella." Beca said as she headed off to do so with the burlap sack in her left hand.

She knocked on a dorm room, and grabbed their newest Bella by putting the burlap sack over her head. She then carried the newest Bella all the way to the Bella House for the initiation.

"Alright, everyone. Let's welcome our newest Bella...Florencia Fuentes." Beca said removing the burlap sack.

"Hi, everyone. I realize Florencia may be a long name to remember, so you can all call me Flo." She said.

"We shall begin by drinking from the ceremonial Bella chalice. Don't worry; it's nothing poisonous." Beca said which Flo took a sip.

"Now if you'll place your scarf in your right hand. We shall recite the traditional Bella oath." Chloe said as Flo did so.

"I, sing your name." Beca said.

"I, (singing her name)" Flo repeated.

"Promise to fufill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Beca said which Flo repeated.

"Welcome to the Bellas!" Chloe said as the other Bellas welcomed her as well.

* * *

Later that evening, the Bellas headed to aca-initiation night.

"Welcome to aca-iniation night." Beca said as the Bellas cheered.

After they arrived, all the Bellas scattered to make conversation, though many of them took the evening as a opportunity to get to know Flo.

"So, Flo, judging by the accent I have to ask...where are you from?" Chloe asked curious.

"Guatemala. I've been wanting to come to America for years, and I finally made it." Flo explained.

"Well, in that case...welcome to America." Stacie said.

"Thank you. I transferred here from a college in my hometown." Flo said.

"Well, glad you did. When one Bella left, another one came." Chloe said.

"Somebody graduated last year?" Flo asked.

"That and we had a freshman Bella last year who transferred schools." Chloe explained.

"We miss them, but we'll try to stay in touch." CR said.

"So, Chloe, you never told us...why didn't you graduate last year with Aubrey?" Stacie asked.

"I'm just not ready to leave the Bellas yet. So I intentionally failed Russian Lit so I could stay." Chloe explained. With her explanation many of the Bellas gave Chloe questioning looks because they wondered why someone would fail a class on purpose just for the Bellas.

Meanwhile...

"Beca!" Jesse said as he walked over to her.

"Jesse!" Beca said as the two hugged.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Jesse asked.

"Amazing. Especially since I got to spend the last few days of vacation with my fellow Bellas." Beca said.

"Awesome. I see you guys have a new Bella." Jesse said noticing Flo.

"Yeah. We're very excited to have her." Beca said.

"You're not going to make her do that 'No Dating Trebles' oath are you?" Jesse asked.

"No! Remember what I told you on our first date? I lifted that rule after Aubrey graduated because I want the Bellas to be free to date whoever they choose." Beca explained.

"I feel the exact same way about us Trebles dating whoever we choose." Jesse said.

"Otherwise, we wouldn't be together right now." Beca added.

"Ditto!" Jesse said.

"Alright, I'm going to go get know our new Bella. I'll talk to you in a bit." Beca said as she walked over to where the other Bellas were.

"Oh, there you are. We were wondering where you went off to." Chloe said.

"I was talking with Jesse. But I came over here to get to know our new Bella." Beca explained.

"Well, apparently Flo is a foriegn exchange student from Guatemala." Stacie said.

"Really? Well, in that case, welcome to America." Beca said.

"Thank you. I heard you ladies won the ICCA's last year and I'm hoping we can do it again this year." Flo said.

"Well, if all goes according to plan, we should." Beca said.

"Bellas, a toast to our newest Bella and to another successful year to look forward to." Chloe said as the Bellas toasted.

TO BE CONTINUED in Remembering Mrs. Posen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I decided to cut off the story here instead of making this go all the way to the 2013 ICCA's. Because the whole point of this story is how Flo became a Bella.


End file.
